


Itch

by AXEe



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff and Humor, No Smut, Random & Short, Short & Sweet, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-05
Updated: 2020-02-05
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:00:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22575199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AXEe/pseuds/AXEe
Summary: Some fluffy, non-explicit GD smut.   Enjoy :=)
Relationships: Astra/Alex Danvers
Comments: 6
Kudos: 22





	Itch

**Author's Note:**

> Some fluffy, non-explicit GD smut. Enjoy :=)

******

The door slammed shut behind Alex with a loud, echoing _thud_. Looking up at the sound, Astra frowned over her book, her frown increased more so when Alex marched forwards and snatched the book out of her hands.

Before Astra could say a word, Alex was tugging her upright and pulling her into a kiss. Grunting, Astra tumbled back onto the couch, Alex following her down, hands pulling impatiently at her t-shirt…

******

Some time later, as both women lay in a sweaty sprawl on the couch, panting for breath, Astra looked up.

“Not that I’m strictly complaining mind you,” she began “but, what brought that on?”

“I don’t know,” Alex shrugged “just…had an itch”

“Hmm, I see,” Astra drawled, smirking as she pulled Alex close “and I suppose you’d like me to help you scratch that itch next time?”

“It’d be nice” Alex grinned, snuggling up to her.

“Humans,” Astra shook her head “you’re all so obsessed with sex” she noted.

“You’re complaining?” Alex challenged.

“Hmm…,” Astra frowned as if thinking about it “I suppose not” she finally declared.

“Didn’t think so,” Alex grinned “otherwise you wouldn’t have—”

“Thank you!” Astra interrupted “prying eyes you know”

“There’s no one here!” Alex exclaimed.

“Perhaps” Astra dismissed.

Scowling, Alex reached out, tugging her shirt over her bare chest. Just in case.

“Lunch?” Astra asked suddenly.

“I could eat” Alex nodded.

Grinning at each other, both women got up and padded nude to the kitchen in search of something to eat…

**END**

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you thought :=)


End file.
